


Once is Enough

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, they should have known better.  (spoilers for <i>Sarah</i> and <i>Thanks for the Memories</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the midst of writing a Five Times fic and the muse stubbornly dug in her heels and refused to continue until I wrote this.
> 
> Yeah, I don't even know.
> 
> Unbetaed.

It had only been the one time.

Just hours after her return they'd still been running high on adrenaline and the fact that she was _home_. An almost desperate hug led to an equally frantic kiss, and... well. After, they agreed to wait a bit for everything to settle down and then take things slow. Five weeks later, Audrey's still determined to do things right this time.

But they really should've known better, because if James is proof of anything, she thinks as she stares down at the pink plus sign, it's that for her and Nathan, once is enough.

_\--end--_


End file.
